The One Who Wouldn't Give Up
by CetaBabe
Summary: After Syaoran came back from Hong Kong, he and Sakura re-unite. But someone is desperate to win Sakura's heart, and another wants her magic... "Not again" Sakura sighed, "Will they ever learn?" Now rated due to language and violence. COMPLETE
1. The Return Home

Hi all, This is my first story and I hope to keep it going, please read and review.

_Thoughts_

"normal speech"

"SHOUTING"

Now on with the story

The wind rustled gently through the cherry blossoms. Under the shadow of the tree, a female sat, leaning against the trunk. Her jade eyes were glassy and unfocused and her auburn hair lazily drooped over her face.

_It's been 4 years..._ she thought as petals fell down onto her lap, _4 long years, I'm 16 now, and I'm still waiting for him..._

As if her thoughts were said out loud, she was broken out of her daze as she could feel someone staring at her. She looked up to see a brown haired boy with deep amber eyes looking at her from across the grass.

_Syaoran? _She stood up and walked towards the figure slowly. Soon she could see that it was him, the one she longed to see once more.

She broke into a run, "Syaoran!!"

She opened her arms and when she was close enough, she wrapped them round his chest tightly, not wanting to let go. He returned the gesture almost immediatly and they stood there in a close embrace for what seemed like hours.

"Everyday..." Syaoran whispered in the girl's ear, "Everyday, I thought of you, Sakura..."

________________________________________________________________________________________

"That's great Sakura!" An amethyst eyed girl with dark hair looked at Sakura with stars in her eyes, "I just wish I could have been there to capture it on film!"

"T-Tomoyo..." Sakura sighed.

"When can we meet him again? I'm sure he'll want to see everyone again."

"Morning break, he has paperwork to do with the head first, but he'll be out then." Sakura smiled at the idea.

"Splendid, that'll please every---"

"QUIET!!!" The teacher cut them off, "There will be no muttering in my class"

"Yes ma'am," The girls said in unison.

"We'll talk later" Tomoyo whispered.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"SYAORAN!" An auburn haired girl ran towards him and wrapped her arms round him tightly.

"S-Sakura!" The boy was taken aback but still returned the gesture, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sakura replied "Why would something be wrong?"

"You just ran over so quickly, I thought something might have happened" He looked at her with concern.

"I was just happy to see you" She looked at him with a smile that could light up space, or so he thought.

He smiled gently back and they were suddenly thrown back to reality...

"This is great, re-united after 4 long years, and I have it on tape"

"T-Tomoyo!" Sakura sighed.

"You haven't changed Daidouji. Though you have gotten taller" Syaoran looked kindly at her

"Thank you, and so have you, but I can see you feelings for Sakura haven't changed" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura turned crimson and looked away, Syaoran chuckled slightly.

"Don't laugh at me!" Sakura shot him a dirty, but not meaningful, look.

"I can't help it, it's cute" This comment made Sakura blush even more.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you two catch up." And with that, Sakura ran off.

"She really hasn't changed" Syaoran watched her as she turned a corner and out of sight.

"Personality wise anyway" Tomoyo gave him an all knowing look, "She really has become a beautiful young lady"

"Indeed" He agreed, "I hope there hasn't been too much trouble while I've been away. You always look out for her without caring for yourself."

"There hasn't been that much to worry about, and see her happy makes me happy. She's my best friend, and she always will be." Tomoyo smiled and a hand appeared inbetween them holding 2 cans of drink.

"Got some" Sakura said as Syaoran jumped. Sakura giggled at his reaction, "Now it's my time to laugh"

Syaoran pouted but started to smile when he saw Sakura giggling.

~BBRRIINNGG~

"There's the bell, we better be going to class," Tomoyo looked towards the school buidings, "We are in room 13-2 next, I'll meet you there Sakura." And she walked off.

"That bell always comes at the wrong point" Sakura pouted as they walked towards class.

"But at least we're in the same classes" Syaoran added.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Throughout the lessons that followed, Sakura was unable to concentrate, she stole glances at Syaoran whenever she had the chance. Syaoran was less enthusiastic about stealing glances as it was his first day of school and he didn't want to get into trouble. Too bad Sakura wasn't thinking like that:

"KINOMOTO!!!" Sakura was rudly snapped out of her trance by the teacher, "PAY ATTENTION, seriously, everytime we get a new student, at least one other pupil goes gaga!" The teacher turned back to the board and Sakura went bright red. She was much more careful for the rest of the lesson.

________________________________________________________________________________________

When the lunch bell rang, the couple walked hand-in-hand towards the fields. Underneath a blooming cherry blossom tree, was a wooden bench; hardly used and so one of the few relaxation places in school that wasn't vandelised, broken or dodgy.

Sakura sat down and motioned for Syaoran to sit beside her, but he shook his head.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to get drinks." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, smiled and walked away. Sakura looked after him with a kind stare.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" A voice broke Sakura from her daze, "He still is caring and compassionate"

"Tomoyo," Sakura looked towards the voice, to see that it was her best friend, "I don't know, he seems more mature and sensitive. But that might just be me" She added quickly as she blushed. Her friend grinned gently at her.

"Careful Sakura!" Tomoyo said cautiosly as she looked across the field, "Takeo and cronies at 2 o'clock"

"Not again" Sakura sighed, "Will they ever learn?"


	2. The Injury

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_"Careful Sakura!" Tomoyo said cautiosly as she looked across the field, "Takeo and cronies at 2 o'clock"_

_"Not again" Sakura sighed, "Will they ever learn?"_

Onto the story:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Babe" A tall, well built boy sat down next to Sakura on the bench. "Who was that?"

_There is only one person who can call me that, and it's not you!_ She thought as she turned to look at him and resisted the urge to slap him. The boy blushed his silver-blue hair out of his face and continued:

"If he is interested in you, I should let him know where he stands!" At this comment Sakura looked towards him with slight confusion in her eyes. He looked at her with flames in his aqua eyes and put his arm round her shoulders, "No-one takes **My** girl" at this comment, Tomoyo dropped her head into her hands and Sakura stood up, unable to contain her emotions:

"Get your arm off me! Lets get some things straight!" She turned to look at Takeo, "Firstly, don't you DARE call me 'babe'!" Sakura was fuming, the cronies backed off and hid behind the cherry blossom tree, "Secondly, I'm not **Your** girl, and lastly, stay away from me! I've asked you many times, so now i'm telling you: GET LOST!"

"Ooh, little girl's got guts. I'll think you'll find 'fear' isn't in my vocabulary," Was his reply.

"As is most of the dictionary, Takeo" She retorted with a smirk. This pushed him over the edge and Sakura knew it. She walked to stand beside Tomoyo as he stood up and his hands clenched into fists. He walked in the direction of the girls, but instead of stopping, he barged past them and to behind the cherry blossom tree. As hard as he was, attacking a girl is not a good move. There were his two cronies, cowering. Takeo's fist came up to head height, but before he could do more, Sakura grabbed his wrist and held it back with all her might.

"They haven't done anything! Leave them alone!" She screamed as Takeo tried to launch his hand towards the cowering boys. Sakura looked at them "RUN!" she called to them.

Takeo thrashed about, knocking Sakura to the ground.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo ran to her aid, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bump!" She looked to see what the thumping she could hear was. She could see Takeo punching the tree, the cronies had obviously ran off.

"SAKURA!" She looked up to see Syaoran running towards them. He fell to the floor beside her and looked into her emerald eyes, "Are you alright?". Meanwhile Tomoyo took the drink cans off him (he did go to get drinks after all, even if he did take ages).

"Mm" Sakura nodded, blushing, "I'm fine Syaoran" He smiled gently at hearing her response.

"So... Your name's Syaoran!" Takeo was staring at them, with veins pulsing at every possible point.

Syaoran looked up with amber eyes, "What does it mean to you?" he commented, a little forcefully.

"How dare you?" Takeo mumbled, "How dare you?!" He said louder, "You, only hear for one day, and already stealing another person's girl!"

"I'M NOT **YOUR **GIRL! How many times do I have to say?" Sakura shouted, _God, he's the only one who won't give up! Everyone else left me alone when I said I had a boyfriend. _She thought.

Takeo launched towards Syaoran, ignoring Sakura's comments. Takeo thrusted his fists forward with tremendous speed and power, but Syaoran dodged them all. Syaoran was waiting for the right time to catch one of Takeo's attacks and let his own weight fail him, but he never got his chance:

Takeo prepared for another shot, but not only did he miss Syaoran, but he hit another.

"NO!, SYAORAN!" Suddenly, Sakura had pushed Syaoran out of the way, and put herself in the line of fire. Lucky for her, her arm was across the side of her body, for by the time Takeo had realised that his target had changed, the momentum was to strong to stop.

Sakura fell to the ground with a light scream and a stong thud. She hit the floor, but the movement continued and her head fell to the earth.

Takeo looked stunned and ran away from the scene.

Both Tomoyo and Syaoran fell to the floor beside Sakura. While avoiding her arm, they tried to wake the unconscious girl.

Syaoran dubiously lifted her up, and following Tomoyo, took Sakura to the medical room.

________________________________________________________________________________________

After a check and bandage of her arm, Sakura was left to rest.

"There is not much we can do while she remains unconscious" A nurse told Syaoran, "We'll have to wait for her to wake up. You're welcome to stay until then, we'll right you a note for your lessons." She walked away and into an office.

Syaoran sat beside Sakura and held the hand of her uninjured arm while she slept. He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

A few hours passed, Tomoyo had been picked up by her family bodyguards - not without expressing concern first - and most staff had gone home. The door to the infirmary opened. There stood Sakura's older brother, Touya.

"I should've known you'd be here, Kid" He commented. Syaoran shot him a dirty look but instantly looked back to Sakura whe she murmered in her sleep. "I was called and asked to take her home" Touya looked at Sakura, "What happened?" Syaoran explained all that he knew and Touya just nodded, "Sakura told me about that kid, pain in the backside."

After talking to the nurse, Touya, lifted her up and carried her to his car outside. With particular attention to her injury, he fastened her in and was about to drive off when he looked towards Syaoran.

"Might aswell come along" Syaoran tilted his head at Touya's comment, "She'll probably be annoyed if you're not there when she wakes up." Syaoran smiled and got into the car beside Sakura.

"Thank You"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran sat beside Sakura in her room. She slept peacefully with him holding her hand. Every now and then she would mumble and he would jump, hoping that she was waking up. _This is all my fault,_ kept running through his head.

Outside the window, the sky was dark and the moon was out. _Gosh, it's late. I'm a bit sleepy, but I'm not leaving Sakura!_ thought Syaoran.

Touya and his dad, Fujitaka, often looked in to check on the pair. When the checked in at around 11:30pm, they saw a scene which made Fujitaka smile, but Touya glare:

Syaoran, still holding Sakura's hand, asleep with his head on the bed and Sakura still dozing, but with a smile on her face.

Neither of the onlookers dared disturb them, but thoughts ran through their minds about what would happen...

Thanks for the reviews last time, I enjoy reading what people think of my work. I'll post the next chapter asap.

Thanks for reading. If you want to see more of my work on quizilla, username: Ceta

h t t p : / / w w w . q u i z i l l a . c o m / u s e r / c e t a

(Take out spaces)

TTYL xXx


	3. The Family's Feelings

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_Neither of the onlookers dared disturb them, but thoughts ran through their minds about what would happen..._

Onto The Story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The colourful light of the sun rising shone through the blinds, making the yellow walls turn a deep orange. As the sun rose even further in the sky, a beam of light passed through the gap in the blinds and onto a sleeping girl's face. As the light fell onto her closed eyes, she opened them to reveal stunning emerald optics.

She sat up and felt something on her uninjured arm's hand. She looked down to see a chocolate haired boy with his head on her bed, sleeping and holding her hand.

She smiled sweetly as she looked at his peaceful face. A gentle squeeze on his palm was enough to wake him. He jolted upright to see Sakura's smiling face beaming at him. After seeing that she was in no pain, he grinned gently.

Before they had chance to talk, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Yes" Sakura called out and a bewildered Touya looked round the door-frame. As he jumped, his dad, Fujitaka, came into view.

"What's wrong? Ah, Sakura! Your awake." He said.

"I was surprised, that's all. Monsters really can sleep for ages" Touya shot a cheeky look at Sakura. Her face turned red with fury.

"I'm not a monster!" She said through clenched teeth. Both Fujitaka and Syaoran chuckled. Sakura looked at Syaoran with a you're-meant-to-be-on-my-side look.

"Sakura," She looked towards her father, "Have you been awake long enough for Li to tell you what the nurse said?" When Sakura shook her head Fujitaka continued, "Then we'll tell you"

Touya sat on a chair beside the bed, while Fujitaka sat on the edge of the bed and faced his daughter and started to explain:

"She said that you were lucky; considering the force of your fall, you were relatively unharmed. Nothing broken, just bumps and bruises. You have to change that bandage every-now-and-then. You gained quite a big cut across your arm from the punch ---"

"Take **had **to be wearing a ring, didn't he?!" Touya interrupted with obvious anger in his voice. He went off in a long, uncouth rant.

"The point is," Fujitaka took over again, "There is damage, but not enough to worry about. Just be careful." He gently kissed his daughters forehead and left the room, with the still ranting Touya behind him.

As soon as the footsteps could no longer be heard, both Syaoran and Sakura lost themselves in a fit of hysterics.

"H-he...T-Touya...Oh...my...gosh" The young couple couldn't stop themselves laughing at Touya's colourful outburst.

After a few minutes of this, they sat up, both clutching their sides.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Sakura." Syaoran said around deep breaths. Sakura looked into his gentle amber eyes as a pink tint faded into her cheeks and into his.

Sakura gently leaned towards him, he was responding in the same way. Their lips met in a gentle embrace. After a few moments, they slowly pulled away and Sakura rested her head on his chest. Syaoran stroked her hair softly. Sakura mumbled something only just audiable before falling asleep once more...

"I love you, Syaoran."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Days passed and Sakura's arm slowly healed. Days turned turned into weeks and any remains of the injury had left her body. Many people forgot of the incident, but not her family, Tomoyo, Syaoran or Takeo.

Syaoran was much more protective then he had been, especially when Takeo was near. To their surprise, he stayed away from them.

"How odd of him? It's not like him to keep a distance between him and yourself, Sakura" Tomoyo commented one day.

"Hmm, Maybe. Doesn't bother me though, at least I don't have to put up with him." She replied, or at least, she hoped...

________________________________________________________________________________________

Not so long after, Sakura had to go to the shops to buy food. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She walked towards home with the bags: through town, across the bridge and past penguin park.

She stopped to look across the water as memories or the Clow card days flooded back to her, all the times with Syaoran and Tomoyo. Tomoyo making her wear the costumes and filming, Syaoran at first fighting her for the cards and then helping her as she changed them into Sakura cards. She stood there for a while, reminiscing.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She whirled round to meet eyes with none other than...

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***

I know it's slightly shorter than the last two, but oh well

I. had hoped to get this up a little quicker, but it is still up quickly. I've had time to write these chapters because of all the snow. YAY SNOW DAYS!!! I'm childish - so what, I'm allowed to be, I a fanfiction writed. :P LOL

Thanks for all the reviews and I'll update asap.

TTYL xXx


	4. The Kiss

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She whirled round to meet eyes with none other than..._

Onto the Story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

She spun round and her emerald eyes met with his aqua ones. The wind gently blew through his silver-blue hair as her looked down at her.

"T-Takeo!" Sakura stuttered as she edged backwards. "What are you doing here?" She queried as her back met the railings.

"I want to ask you something." He replied and Sakura tilted her head. "I've been trying to find the right time to talk to you, but that kid - what was his name? Say- Sor-"

"Syaoran" Sakura cut him off.

"That's the one, anyway. Because of him, I haven't been able to talk to you." He said softly and edged towards her slightly. He placed his hands on the railings around her. She lifted the shopping bag infront of her chest to keep a slight distance.

"I wanted to say that..." He said and then mumbled something else, but Sakura couldn't hear him.

"Pardon?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry" He said louder. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, but you jumped in the way and I couldn't stop the throw by then." She looked at him cautiously and he continued. "To prove that I am sorry, I want to take you somewhere, to make up for it." He stared at her with a rare look: sorrow.

"I - I don't know what to say, you know how I -" She started but was interupted.

"Don't say anything, just come with me." He said

"I can't, you know how I feel about you, and I have Syaoran" She replied looking away.

His face started to turn red as he slid his hands closer to her on the rails, restricting her movement more. "I want to make it up to you, so come with me" He said through clenched teeth.

"No" She said calmly as she tried to move his hands off the rails, but this only made him tighten his grip more.

He leaned towards her and after seeing his movement, Sakura turned her head away. Takeo removed a hand from the rails and held her chin with it, making her face him. He leaded closer and forcefully placed his lips on hers. Tears streamed down her face as he stole a kiss. _No, this isn't right. Syaoran's the only one I'll kiss,_ she kept thinking this in her head, over and over again. She kept her mouth firmly shut after feeling him open his.

As his grip started to loosen, she took control. She pushed him away as hard as she could and ran.

"You BITCH!" He called after her. She could hear his footsteps behind her. She ran as fast as she could, _I can't go back home, Touya and dad will want to know what happened. Touya will kill him if I tell. I can't to Syaorans, his reaction will be the same. Tomoyo's!_ She thought and quickly turned the corner and headed for her best friend's house.

Before she got there, she heard to footsteps behind her stop. She slowed down to a walk and could hear her heart beat in her ears. She sat on a bench to calm down, tears ran down her face as she thought about what just happened.

She got up again and turned the last corner before her friends house. She looked at her feet as she walked.

~*THUMP*~

She fell to the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" She stammered. As she went to stand up, a hand appeared in front of her.

"Sakura, you really need to keep your head out of the coulds sometimes." She looked up to see and warm amber eyed boy with chocolate hair looking down to her.

"S-Syaoran" She muttered as she took his hand to stand up. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She ran towards Tomoyo's house and was let in quickly. _What the?_ Syaoran thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was sitting on the floor with her head in Tomoyo's lap, crying.

"There, there, Sakura. Everything will be alright." Tomoyo comforted as she stroked Sakura's hair softly.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo" She said, sitting up and wiping the tearsfrom her eyes, "Whenever I'm upset or in trouble, you're always there to comfort me"

"Thats what friends, and cousins, are for." She replied smiling. After a few moments, she spoke again, "You're going to have to tell Syaoran sooner or later."

"I vote later," Sakura told Tomoyo, "Syaoran will kill Takeo"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's arm, causing her to wince slightly. Tomoyo lifted Sakura's sleeve to see a large, but faint bruise. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, that was my fault." Sakura looked at Tomoyo, pleading with her, but Tomoyo wasn't convinced. "I struggled when he put his hands on the rails, that's all."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with her caring amethyst eyes, "If your sure Sakura"

Sakura nodded, "I probably should get home, I went to get the food for tea and haven't been back yet."

"Ok, be careful." Tomoyo said as Sakura left the house and headed home.

________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sakura made it home, Touya bombarded her with questions.

"What happened? Why have you been so long? Are you doing something dangerous again?" Sakura just blanked her mind to it. She handed the bag of shopping and started to head up the stairs.

"Where are you going, **monster**?" Touya commented, adding the last word with cheek.

"I'm off to bed, I'm tired." And she walked out of sight. Touya stood their dumbfounded. Normally calling her 'monster' would annoy her.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura flopped down onto her bad and burried her face in the pillows, muffling her sobs. After hearing the whining, a plush toy with wings floated across the room. (I haven't introduced him to the story yet, and it was a prime time to)

"Oi, Sakura whats wrong?" He asked with worry. _It's not like the mistress of the clow to be this upset,_ he thought.

"I'm fine, just a problem with Takeo." She replied, "Nothing to worry about Kero."

"If he made you this upset then it is something to worry about." Kero replied.

After talking with him, Kero persuaded Sakura to tell him what happened.

When she was done explaining, a circle of light surrounded Kero. When the light was gone, there stood a magnificent winged tiger. "HE DID WHAT?!" the tiger bellowed. "I'll kill him, I'll tear him to shreds."

Sakura sighed as Kero went off into a rant.

"We should tell Yue, see what he thinks" Kero broke off from his rant.

"NO!" Sakura shouted, "If we tell him, then Yukito will know, and Yukito will tell Touya that something's up, and Touya will kill Takeo."

"Fine, Fine" Kero responded.

She flopped her head back to the pillow. _Tomoyo's right, _She thought, _I'll have to tell Syaoran soomer or later._

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Sorry it took so long to post. I had to go back to school on Wednesday, so that shortened my time. Then when I got another snow-day (1 day of school for the whole week, YAY) My internet went down.

Sorry.

TTYL xXx


	5. The Outfit

"Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

She flopped her head back to the pillow. _Tomoyo's right, _She thought, _I'll have to tell Syaoran soomer or later._

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

An emerald eyed girl slowly made her way down the stairs. She looked towards the notice board which read:

_Fujitaka - Excavation site, be back on Tuesday_

_Touya - No School, Work, be back late_

_Sakura - No School, at home_

Sakura sighed. _At least I don't have to worry about Touya asking questions, not today anyway. _She thought. Suddenly she jumped.

"OH! I almost forgot!" She stood at the bottom of the stairs, "KERO! Get up, Tomoyo's going to be here soon!"

"Sakura, did you have to wake me up?" Said a little yellow plush toy as it floated down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of it's eyes.

"Yes, Tomoyo is coming soon and I know what you're like if I don't wake you when she's coming." Sakura replied.

"Tomoyo always brings sweets!" Kero retorted and floated around on cloud 9.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming." Sakura called as she headed to the door with Kero following.

"Yo! Tomoyo! Whatcha bring me?" Kero said as Sakura opened the door.

"Hello Kero, today it's chocolate cupcakes!" Tomoyo showed Kero a bag full of them.

"Yay, yay, yay" Kero took one and flew off.

"Come in Tomoyo" Sakura gestured towards the house.

"Only me?" Tomoyo queried. At first Sakura didn't understand, but Tomoyo stood to the side. There stood the amber-eyed, chocolate-haired boy she didn't want to see yet.

"S-Syaoran!" Sakura stuttered, "Come in."

Syaoran and Tomoyo slipped off their shoes and went with Sakura to the main room. Tomoyo dug around in her bag and pulled out a pad of paper, a pen and her tape-measure.

"Sakura, I need to get your new measurements, you've grown so much." Tomoyo beamed.

"T-Tomoyo!" Sakura sighed, "Is there any need? It's not like I'm capturing the Clow cards or changing them anymore."

"I know, but I have ideas for day clothes." Tomoyo stood up and grabbed Sakura's wrist, "Come on Sakura. Won't be long Li." And she dragged Sakura out of the room and to her bedroom. Syaoran just sighed, _same old Daidouji_.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Tomoyo was measuring Sakura as they talked.

"I'm serious Sakura, you have to tell him what happened." Tomoyo glared at her.

"I know, but I don't want to upset him." Sakura replied as Kero floated across the room.

"I suggested telling Yue and seeing what he thinks, Yue never liked that kid." He said.

"And I said no, Kero. Telling Yue would mean Yukito would know, he might not tell the whole story, but he'll hint to Touya about something being wrong, Touya will **make** me tell him. And you know how Touya can be." Sakura scowled at him.

"Touya would probably kill Takeo," Tomoyo agreed. She put her pen, paper and tape-measure down. "Done!" She exclaimed then immediately rummaged through her bag again. She held an outfit towards Sakura, "Put it on, and come downstairs, I'll adjust it when were all together.

"Ok Tomoyo," She sighed, "If it'll keep you happy."

"Oh, it will. I have plenty more where that came from" She replied, running out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked down the stairs and showed her red face round the door-frame.

"Don't laugh!" She ordered towards Syaoran.

"I won't" He replied and she walked into the room. Syaoran's face dropped and Tomoyo's lit up with glee.

"It's perfect, I just need to tuck it in here and there." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her sewing kit. "You'll look like an angel when I'm done."

Syaoran was still examining the ensemble: An almost floor length pale pink corset-top dress. It puffed out slightly from the waist down. The sleeves were off-the-shoulders and made of white lace. Dotted across the dress were fake diamonds and sequins.

He watched in awe as Tomoyo pinned here, tucked there and tailored the dress to Sakura.

"Ok, done." Tomoyo broke the silence, "I'll take it home to secure it. Thank you Sakura."

"Are you sure it looks ok? Isn't a bit much?" She asked, "Syaoran, what do you think?" She turned to face him and smiled.

"It looks beautiful" He replied, making her blush madly.

Sakura ran of and in a matter of moments returned in her normal outfit and the dress in hand.

"It's not really a day outfit is it Tomoyo?" Sakura questioned.

"Maybe not but it is lovely." She replied. After moments of silence, Tomoyo whispered something to Sakura. "Sakura, maybe you should tell Syaoran now." But obviously not quiet enough.

"Tell me what?"

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Ooh, Cliff-hanger!

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad everyone likes it. (Too bad my english teacher can't see that I enjoy writing stories "It's not good enough...Less Speech...Romance isn't good for a GCSE story... Blah blah blah" I couldn't care less what she thinks, I had to write 4 different stories before she would accept it, stupid b***h) Ok, I'll stop ranting now.

I'll update asap.

TTYL xXx


	6. It's Not Over Yet'

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_"Sakura, maybe you should tell Syaoran now." But obviously not quiet enough._

_"Tell me what?"_

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat there in silence, determined not to look into his amber eyes. She sat down in the armchair next to Tomoyo and stared out the window.

"I'll go make tea. Kero, do you want another cupcake?" Tomoyo said and left the room with Kero buzzing behind her, leaving the couple alone.

Syaoran stood up and walked towards her. He crouched on the floor and looked at her with a soft gaze. After feeling the heat of his stare, she turned her head to face him with tears filling in her eyes (wow, she cries alot XD)

"What's wrong Sakura? You can tell me anything." He looked into her deep emerald eyes with concern and curiosity. He wiped away a tear that drifted down her face and held her cheek in his hand gently.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Syaoran moved his face closer to hers.

"I can't hear you Sakura," He said mildly.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimeld and launched forward, wrapping her arms round Syaoran. He jolted slightly at the sudden action, but returned the gesture and stroked her hair.

"For what?" He whispered in her ear.

"I didn't mean to, nor did I want to. It was so sudden and he trapped me and, and..." She cried into his shirt.

"Slow down Sakura" He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

She nodded slowly and sat up straight. Gradually, she explained the event that had shook her up so much. When she was done she looked towards Syaoran who had lowered his head and was staring at the floor.

"Syaoran? Say something, please." She edged towards him and put a her hand on his, "I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault."

"I know, and there isn't much we can do now, it's the weekend." He looked up and into her eyes, "Don't worry about it so much. Everything will be alright." His eyes were sympathetic, but Sakura couldn't help but feel that there was anger in them.

"I'm back." Tomoyo walked into the room carrying a tray with cups of tea on, (yes, I know: she took ages)

"Thanks Tomoyo. Syaoran, would you like some?" Sakura said looking towards him.

"I'm ok, I think I'll head home," Syaoran stood up and turned away from the girls, "Diadouji, thanks for the cakes. Sakura, see you soon." And he left before the girls could react. Tomoyo watched as he left the house. Sakura sat herself in the armchair and stared longingly towards the garden.

"I shouldn't have said anything," She sighed,

"No, it's better to tell and work things out, than keep secrets." Tomoyo replied, handing Sakura a cup of tea.

"Thanks, but I think it's go out of propotions." She took a sip of tea, "He may have looked calm, but there was a fire in his eyes."

"What do you think the kid will do?" The plush toy guardian floated into the room.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to find out."

________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Sakura slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Morning, Mother." She murmered, looking at the photo of a long dark haired woman with kind eyes. _I'm sure you didn't have to go through what I'm going through_ Sakura thought.

"Here," Touya placed her breakfast infront of her. "Your up early for a monster."

She remained quiet at his comment and stared at her food, "I'm not hungry, sorry. I'm going to head to school, I have classroom chores." She stood up and left the house in silence.

_Something's happened to her._ Touya thought as he watched her leave.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura entered her classroom, put her bag down and went to write the date on the board. She looked at the bottom corner and read the chalk:

_Classroom Chores - Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran_

Sakura gulped and continued the chores.

"Morning" A voice was heard behind her as the door opened and closed.

"M-Morning Syaoran." Sakura said, turning away.

"I'm sorry" She murmered as he walked towards her. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes.

"I've already said, don't be. There was nothing you could do." He wrapped his arms round her gently, "He might not have many brain cells, but he matches that loss with strength. So don't be upset."

________________________________________________________________________________________

The day went by, and Sakura slowly cheered up. She walked with Tomoyo towards the cherry blossom tree. As she sat down, Tomoyo drew her attention to a scene which made her heart skip a beat.

"Isn't that Li and Takeo?" She said, pointing to a chocolate haired boy talking to a silver-blue haired one across the field from them.

"SO IT IS!!!" A plush toy appeared from Sakura's bag.

"K-Kero, I thought I said stay at home!" Sakura shouted.

"I was worried, you were so out-of-it today, I thought you would hurt youself." He replied

"How sweet! Kero was concerned for you Sakura" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes.

"Y-yeah," Sakura looked over to where the boys had been, but no-one was there. "I'm going to get a drink. Be back in a moment." Sakura got up and headed towards the Tuck shop (For those who don't know, it's like an outside canteen that sells hot food and sweets.)

"Get me some cake!" Kero shouted after her, she just looked back and nodded.

When she finally got out of the Tuck line and had her drink and Kero's cake, she started heading back towards the tree. Before she got to the corner of the school building, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. The palest turquoise hair brushed against her cheek (I couldn't think of another name for silver-blue) and her other arm was held, restricting her movement.

The voice of the one holding her echoed in her ears as she was let go. She stared into the aqua eyes for a moment, before the boy turned and walked away, the comment still lingering in her head:

"It's not over yet..."

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Dun dun duuuun!!!

I wanted to get this up earlier, but I had writes block, well sort of - I knew what I wanted to write, just couldn't find the words.

Thanks for all the reviews.

TTYL xXx


	7. The Event

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_She stared into the aqua eyes for a moment, before the boy turned and walked away, the comment still lingering in her head:_

_"It's not over yet..."_

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The auburn haired girl slowly plodded round the corner and into sight of her best friend and plush-toy guardian, the comment still ringing in her ears; _"It's not over" What did he mean?_. She blinked back the tears that fromed in her emerald eyes and brought across an air of confidence as she walked towards the yellow toy and amethyst-eyed girl. Sakura handed Kero his cake and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Tomoyo enquired after seeing her friend's blank stare.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up, "Y-yeah" She murmered. _I can't tell them, either they'll tell Syaoran or they'll make me tell him and I don't want this getting out of hand._ She picked up her bag and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk, to stretch my legs" She said as she walked off silently towards the school building. Her friend and guardian stared after her with concern. They looked at each other and sighed in unison.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang and Kero dived into Tomoyo's bag. Tomoyo picked it up and headed back to class. As she entered the classroom, Tomoyo saw Sakura staring blindly out of the window.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked cautiously as she sat down, but no response came. Tomoyo looked up as the classroom door opened and a tall boy with messing chocolate hair walked in. His amber eyes drifted to look at Sakura. He walked over to Tomoyo after seeing the blank stare on Sakura's face.

"What happened?" He asked the dark haired girl.

"I don't know, she went to tuck and came back like this. I can't get anything out of her." She replied quietly. "Maybe you should talk to her, Li" He nodded at her comment and turned around. He bent down infront of Sakura with his arms on the desk.

"Sakura?" He looked up at her with concern, she looked round at his voice but quickly looked back out of the window. "Sakura, please. Don't ignore us. We're all worried about you. Me, Tomoyo and Kero." She wouldn't reply to his comment, but a tear slid down her face. As he lifted his hand to wipe it away, she jolted her head backwards and out of reach.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, only just audiable by Syaoran. He stood up and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"It's ok, tell us when your ready." He said to her. He went to his seat and the lesson started.

Sakura kept her gaze at the window the whole lesson. Though he did get his work done, Syaoran was often looking to see if Sakura had come back to earth yet.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

When last bell of the day rang through the school, Sakura silently packed her stuff away and left the school grounds. Syaoran and Tomoyo had agreed to give her some space and let her tell them in her own time.

As she walked towards her home, Sakura stopped outside Penguin park. _Maybe I'll sit on the swings for a while_ she thought _Clear my mind._

She walked towards the empty swings, dropped her bags beside her and sat down. She moved her legs slightly, giving herself a gentle rocking motion on the swings. She closed her eyes and let the sunlight brighten her eyelids. She sighed as the swing moved back and forth and back and forth and back and forth...

Suddenly, the light that shone throught her eyeslids dissapeared. She opened her eyes to see what had stopped the brightness. She looked up to meet eye-to-eye with the one that was haunting her. His aqua eyes had gleams of mischief and the silver-blue hair blew across his face in the gentle wind. She jumped slightly after seeing who it was and fell off the swing backwards with a soft thump.

"Oof" She said, attempting to stand up. Before she could fully rise, a hand wound itself round her waist and lifted her up. She looked up with confusion into those aqua eyes.

"Th-Thank you Takeo" She stuttered, "I think" (Naive or not, she can still be cautious)

"No, don't thank me" He looked at her with a greedy gleam in his eye. "I should be thanking **you**," He held her wrist tightly and placed his lips firmly on her hand. "You were completly dazed, sitting there. It saved me the trouble of finding and catching you" He chuckled lightly and lowered her hand.

"What do you mean, 'catching me'?" She stared at him with wide eyes full of confusion. She tried to snatch her wrist away from his grip, with no avail.

"You'll see" he replied menicingly and pulled at her wrist and put his hand across her mouth.

He pulled her away from the park, down the path and towards a black mercedes. Sakura struggled all the way, but with no success. One of his cronies was waiting for them. The follower opened the door to the rear seats and helped Takeo roughly throw her in. She screamed and they slammed the door shut on her. The follower ran round to the passenger seat as Takeo sat himself in the drivers seat. Sakura pulled hard on the door handle, but it wouldn't budge, neither would the windows. Takeo put his keys in the ignition, raised the back seat to front seats barrier (I don't know what they are called) and started the car. After noticing Sakura's struggles, he laughed loudly, "There is no point, don't waste your energy." He called to the back as he drove the car, "It's completly locked, sound proofed and the windows are blacked out. No-one will hear your excape attempts"

Sakura stopped struggling when she realised that he was telling the truth, and settled to watching the streets pass by. Further and further they traveled, and soon Sakura couldn't recognise the area. She watched as they turned into country lane, then turned onto a muddy road and into more forests. She soon lost track of all the turnings they made. She was knocked out of her thoughts when a small cloth had been thrown into the back. She looked up to see the barrier rising again. She looked towards the cloth and she could smell strong vapours. Her eyes became heavy and within seconds, her body fell to the leather seats in a deep sleep...

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***

OMG!!! Where did he take her? Wh? What are Tomoyo and Syaoran going to do?

Oh, and yes, her bags are still at the park, but that will come along later in the story.

I'm sorry if this seems a little extreme, but I couldn't think where to go from the "It's not over" and then I had a massive inspiration burst, a bit far-fetched but exciting.

I meant to get this chapter up quicker, but I have been back at school. I should be getting the next chapter or 2 up quickly considering I can't go back to school this week (contagious stomach-bug, not good), and next week is half-term. I feel sorry for those who have to stay at school. I'll stop now.

Well? What are you waiting for? Review!

TTYL xXx


	8. The Key

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_She looked towards the cloth and she could smell strong vapours. Her eyes became heavy and within seconds, her body fell to the leather seats in a deep sleep..._

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Her eyelashes gently fluttered open revealing dazed emerald eyes. She slowly sat up and brushed her short auburn hair out of her eyes. _Where am I?_ Sakura thought as she looked around. It wasn't completly dark, for there was a bordered up window which allowed the smallest cracks of light to fall across the floor. She stared at the cracks and could see the dust floating towards the floor. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she looked around again and could see the room in detail. Small, dark walls and dark floors with a worn fluffy rug, but cosy. It was one of those rooms that could be comfortable is well maintained. She looked to her left to see and small old-fashioned mahogony table with a pale candle sitting on the top.

As she tried to stand up, something tugged on her arms and she fell back to the dusty and torn, 4-poster bed. She looked to her wrists and spotted it. A thin pair of metal handcuffs round each wrist were bound by a narrow chain.

A stronger chain tied the handcuffs to the wooden post of the bed. The chain was long enough for her to move with some ease, but standing up and moving to the bottom on the bed proved impossible.

The more she struggled against the chains, the more she was put in pain. The thin handcuffs dug deep into her wrists. She eventually gave up, knowing she would never break them. _I'm not strong enough, I never will be._ She thought. A tear streamed down her face as she lowered her head. She suddenly jolted her head up, _That's it. The star key. _She searched her pockets for the key but to no avail. She thought back to when she last had it. _I haven't seen it in ages, hmm. _She closed her eyes and thought hard about a conversation she had with Kero about it.

_**~Flash Back~**_

The 14 year old Sakura sat on her bed talking to the yellow plush toy.

"There hasn't been any events in ages" the plush toy said, "You changed all the cards 2 years ago, you caught them all, you stopped smaller magical disturbances and you still have the key."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sakura questioned.

"It could be, but" Kero stopped floating around and stood infront of the Sakura Card Book, "But, you could be targeted with that key around your neck. If you didn't hold onto and put a protection on the book, then there should be no more problems. No magic signals calling enemies, no needing to carry the cards everywhere. What do you say? Sakura?"

"Ok then" She took the key out of her pocket and handed it to Kero. Kero took it and put it on top of the book.

"Key which hides the power of the stars..." He began and the key started to float, "Hide yourself inside the book, Protect the magic within yourself and remain inanimate" The book and the key started to glow. The key faded into the book, but the glow remained.

"Sakura, put a protection spell on it!" Kero called to her.

"How?" She said.

"Look to yourself, you'll find the words in your heart." He replied and smiled at her.

"In my heart?" She nodded and stood up. She walked towards the book, it floated upwards and stopped about chest height. Sakura took a deep breath and began...

"Book which hides the Cards and Key, hide your powers from the world." The book started to glow more vibrantly, "Protect that which you conceal, and remain unseen from the world around you. PROTECT!" (Yes i know it's cheesy) The book stopped glowing and floated gently to the floor.

_**~End Flash Back~**_

_How could I have been so stupid!? _ Sakura thought to herself, _How am I going to get out of here now?_

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran left his appartment and headed outside. _A nice walk will do me good, clear my mind._ He thought.

As he walked across the bridge towards Penguin park, he got a strange feeling. _Uh-oh, something's not right._ He thought to himself and broke out in a run towards the park.

He stopped infront of it and his jaw dropped. There, beside the swings was a small brown backpack with a cherry blossom design. He recognised it as Sakura's, they had been allowed to customize the regulation backpacks, as long as the decoration wasn't too extreme.

He searched around the park, but no-one was there. Syaoran pulled his phone out and tried calling Sakura. As he heard the dialing tone, he heard Sakura's ringtone, coming from her bag.

"DAMN IT!" He called out and hung up. He dialed again, but this time for Tomoyo.

"Hello. Diadouji here." Tomoyo answered.

"Diadouji, is Sakura with you?" Syaoran asked, "I can't find her. I found her bag at Penguin park, but she isn't around."

"No, she's not. Wait there, I'm on my way." And the line went dead.

After a few minutes, the amethyst-eyed girl ran up to Syaoran, her dark hair flowing behind her. She looked at Syaoran and blinked back the tears.

"We have to find her." Tomoyo said.

"I've looked around here for here," Syaoran replied, "I don't think she would have walked off without her bag, everything is in here; her phone, her keys, money, school stuff, the lot." Syaoran looked around, "Where's the plush toy?"

"He's gone for Yue, and the pair are going to fly overhead to look for her." Tomoyo looked to the sky, it was getting dark and the moon was out. "Sakura, where are you?"

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***

I know not much happened in this chapter, but these things needed to be said before I go on to the next chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really happy to read what you think.

I was thinking, where do I go once the kidnap thing is out of the way? What should be the next event? If you have any ideas, let me know please. Thanks

TTYL xXx


	9. The Tear

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_"He's gone for Yue, and the pair are going to fly overhead to look for her." Tomoyo looked to the sky, it was getting dark and the moon was out. "Sakura, where are you?"_

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The chocolate haired boy started rummaging through his bag, determination in his amber eyes. The dark haired girl watched him with concerned amethyst eyes.

"Li? What are you looking for?" The girl asked.

"This," Syaoran replied, pulling out the compass he once used to find Clow cards.

"How will that help?" Tomoyo asked, "We're not looking for clow cards."

"No, but it can find people if I have something belonging to them, and we have Sakura's bag" He stared at her and she looked towards the sky.

A shadow flickered over them and 2 beings landed on the floor infront of them. A large, winged, yellow tiger looked towards Tomoyo, "Any luck?" He asked.

"Not yet Kero. What about you?" Tomoyo replied. Kero just shook his head solemnly. The other figure looked towards Syaoran with pale blue eyes. His long silver hair rested gently on his white robes and shining wings.

"What are you doing?" The figure asked Syaoran.

"Hoping to find Sakura." Syaoran looked at the figure. "Thank you Yue."

"For what?" Yue replied.

"For coming to help find her." Syaoran smiled slightly. He started chanting something in chinese and the compass started to glow. A beam of light shone from it and out of the park. "Lets go" Syaoran shouted. Yue and Kero took flight and followed the light, with Tomoyo and Syaoran running behind it on foot.

_I'm coming for you Sakura,_ Syaoran shouted in his mind, _Just hold on, please._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The auburn haired girl jolted upright suddenly and rubbed sleep out of her emerald eyes. _I must have fallen asleep again, _Sakura thought, _How long was I out this time?_ Before she could finish her train of thought, she heard a click. She looked towards the door and could see that the handle was turning. She backed away as far as the chain on her wrists would allow her. The movement caused them to dig further into her wrists. She whimpered in pain as a few drops of blood fell to the bed.

The door swung open and Sakura went silent. She looked into the aqua eyes of her captor. He flicked his silver-blue hair out of his face and sat on the end of the bed. He smiled at Sakura but was replied with a glare like daggers.

"Now, now, why act like that?" He smirked, "After all, your chained up and I am not, your in a very unlucky position." He chuckled menicingly.

"What do you want with me Takeo?" Sakura question, not averting her gaze.

"You know what I want, but that '**Syaoran**' has been getting in the way." He flinched at the name and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura looked out of the cracks in the bordered-up window, a tear trickled down her face. _Syaoran, please be careful._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"This isn't good" Syaoran called out.

"What isn't?" Tomoyo replied as Yue and Kero grounded.

"It's pointing straight into the forest," He lowered his head, "If Sakura is in there, I don't know what she might've encountered."

"We have to keep looking either way" Yue spoke up, "And YOU!" He looked towards Kero, "**You** made her replace the Star Key in the book. She could protect herself with that, and now she's defenceless."

"I'm sorry," Kero said, "It seemed like a good idea at the time, no more magical targeting and all"

"But this isn't a magical targeting." Yue raised his voice, "That kid has no powers!"

"Yue is right," Syaoran interupted, "He has no magic, just determination."

"And that can be the strongest power of all at time" Tomoyo said solemnly. "Lets just try and find her"

The group nodded and they headed off once more.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat in the dingy room alone. She didn't know how long it had been since she was taken there. She looked out of the crack once more and could see the moon in an orange sky. _I must have been here all night, _She thought, _The sun is rising._

She sat thinking, _What does he want from me? He came to see me ages ago, but that was it, he hasn't come again. Not like I'm complaining, I'm just curious. If only I had the Star key, I'd be out of here by now. I'm going to kill Kero later, when I get out of here._

She lowered her head in defeat, "Syaoran," She whispered, "Please, be careful, please" A tear trickled from her eye, down her cheek and off her face. The tear hit her wrist and started glowing. She lifted her head slightly so that she could see the tear.

"What the?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"What was that?" Both Yue, Kero and Syaoran looked up suddenly after feeling a powerful magic. They looked between each other, "SAKURA!" The chanted in unison.

"She must be in trouble," Kero shouted.

"But it didn't feel dangerous" Yue calmly said.

"Can we stop jibber-jabbering and find her." Syaoran commanded. They all nodded and rushed towards where they felt the power coming from.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"What on earth?" Sakura said as the glowing died down. Infront of her was the... ***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***____***___***___***___***___***___***___***

What was it?

Keep reading to find out.

Thanks for the reviews.

I finally managed to come up with an idea for after the kidnap thing. I'm not giving away any clues, you'll just have to wait. I will say that it kinda dies down a bit, but I'm hoping that I'll be able to kick it back up once I get more ideas. That might mean that I'll need to raise the rating, not sure yet.

TTYL xXx


	10. The Cards and The Key

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_"What on earth?" Sakura said as the glowing died down. Infront of her was the... _

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura rubbed her emerald eyes as the light faded. There, floating before her were the items she sealed away 2 years ago. A long pink staff, a winged circle sat atop it with a golden star in the centre. Hovering below the staff were a set of cards, not just any cards, rose in colour and each with their own power hidden inside.

She raised her chained wrists and placed her hand around the staff. Instantly, the cards floated into her pocket and Sakura heard an almightly crack. She looked down and saw that her handcuffs had snapped straight off. _Thank you cards,_ she thought.

There was an large commotion coming from behind the door. Sakura stood up and readied herself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"I SEE IT!" Kero shouted from above.

"The light stops at that cabin" Yue called.

"Sakura, we're coming." Syaoran mumbled and then stopped running. Tomoyo looked back to him with confusion.

"Li? What's wrong?" She queried.

"You should stay here, it'll be dangerous." Syaoran replied, but Tomoyo shook her head. Syaoran understood what she meant. _Diadouji will never leave her friend, what was I thinking?_ He thought. "At least, stay outside and out of sight. Sakura will kill me if I let anything happen to you." Tomoyo smiled at his comment and nodded.

"Well, then" She said, "We best go get her, now that we know where she is."

As the group hurried towards the cabin, they felt the wave of power that they were sure came from Sakura. Kero bounded against the wooden door, knocking it down with ease. They all rushed in and ran towards the noise they could here.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura dug her feet firmly into the floor as the door swung open. In the doorway stood her captor, his aqua eyes flaring with rage.

"How did you get free?" He asked blowing his silver-blue hair out of his face, "And what is that?" He pointed towards the staff in Sakura's hand.

"This is going to help me take you down." She said confidently, "Along with this and her counterparts," She pulled one of the cards from her pocket and threw it into the air. She lifted her staff to meet with the card. "WINDY!" A powerful gust of wind erupted from the card and forced Takeo to fall over backwards. Sakura seized her oppotunity, jumped over his and ran for it.

She ran across the hall and round the corner, only to bump into someone and fall flat on her back. She looked up and put a stern gaze when she saw eye-to-eye with one of Takeo's stronger flunkies.

"You should be in your room, little girl" He chuckled.

"For your information, I'm not little." She shouted and drew another card, "And I think you should be getting out of my way," She threw the card into the air and raised her staff again, "POWER!" Pink swirls engulfed Sakura, the flunky stood in confusion. The swirls faded away and Sakura aimed a punch straight at his chest, sending him into the wall behind him. "That's what you get when you mess with me." Sakura turned to walk away when she heard voices.

"What was that commotion?"

"I heard it from this way!"

"Come on, let's find her!"

"SAKURA!"

Arms wrapped round her from behind. She jumped and started to struggle.

"Sakura, calm down, it's me."

Sakura turned her head round to find herself staring in a pair of deep amber eyes. "SYAORAN!" She twisted round in his arms to return the hug.

"Thank goodness we found you." Kero piped up. Sakura broke out fro the hug and looked around, before her stood Kero and Yue, sighing with relief.

"I'm glad your here." She turned to face Kero, "So much for sealing the key being a good idea!" She glared at him.

"Hey, it seemed ok at the time!" He retaliated.

"Now isn't the time to be bickering," Yue stood between them, looking from one to the other.

"He's right, lets get out of here." Syaoran exclaimed and the group headed towards the stairs. As they started to run down them, cronies appeared at the top and bottom, trapping them.

"Since when did Takeo have so many followers?" Sakura queried.

"He doesn't" A voice Sakura didn't recognise could be heard. Sakura spun to look at the top of the stairs and saw the origin of the voice...

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***____***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Ha ha ha, another cliff-hanger. Don't kill me.

WOW! I hit the 10th chapter mark! I never expected it to get this far, (I always lose motivation or lose the readers) Thanks for all your encouragement

Happy early Valentines day, (though I'm sure I'll get another chapter up before then, it's just incase)

Thanks for the reviews. For a change I'm going to include thanks for those who often or always review, you guys make me feel that writing this is worth while:

PuppyLoveSisters

xXSakuraBlossomsXx

AngelEmCuti

Twilight Kisses

Ihaine07

Akemi-kun

Tsubasa Freak

If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone.

TTYL xXx


	11. Enter Arashi

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_"He doesn't" A voice Sakura didn't recognise could be heard. Sakura spun to look at the top of the stairs and saw the origin of the voice..._

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"He might not have many followers..." Sakura spun round to see where the voice came from, "But I do!" Sakura looked up to him. His dark grey eyes showed immense power. He flicked his ebony hair out of his eyes and strutted down the stairs. As he got closer, Sakura, Syaoran, Yue and Kero all closed in on each other. Syaoran looked at Sakura and she nodded. She threw a card out of her pocket and raised her staff.

"SHEILD!" She cried and a large pink bubble encased them.

"Cute trick" The man said in a deep voice. He mumbled something under his breath and Sakura felt her energy drain. The pink bubble faded and the card returned to her pocket.

"What did you do to her?!" Syaoran shouted and he helped her stay standing. His amber eyes filled with hatred, anger and concern.

"Nothing a night of rest won't cure." He replied. The man walked forward and looked down at Sakura. He towered over her 5' 4" (5 foot 4) stature by at least a head height. He lifted her head with his hand and looked into her emerald eyes. Syaoran shot a death glare, but was powerless to do much more, considering he was using both arms to stable Sakura. Yue and Kero attempted to move forward, but with one look, the man had created a barrier that stopped them.

"SAKURA!" They shouted as they pounded on the deep crimson wall before them. "Let her go you monster," Yue exclaimed. The man just ignored them.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sakura uttered to the most of her strength.

"The name's Arashi, that's all you need to know, for now." Sakura shook her head free of his grip, her initial strength had returned quickly. "I'm not surprised you recovered quickly." He chuckled towards her, "I've heard much about you." Sakura sent him a death glare and rummaged through her pockets.

As she pulled the card out of her pocket slightly, Syaoran caught a glimpse of it, "Sakura you can't. You're already weak, who knows what would happen" He looked down at her and her eyes silently pleaded with him, "I don't want you to get hurt" He whispered, as the crowd looked at them curiously.

She pulled herself onto tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Then help me." She smiled when he nodded. She through the card into the air and together they raised staff.

"TIME! Pause time for the ones standing yonder" Sakura cried out. Everything stopped around them. Sakura started to fall, but Syaoran caught her and picked her up lightly. "I need to stay awake," She mumbled and resisted the powerful urge to sleep.

"Let's get out of here." Kero shouted from behind, and the four made their way out of the house.

Once out of the house and in the forest, Sakura allowed sleep to wash over her and time restored itself.

Inside the house, Arashi just laughed. _She might have powerful magic, but silly tricks like that won't work in the future, _He thought to himself, "Mark my words, girl, you will fail" He cackled menicingly and his flunkies just stared at him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"SAKURA! LI!" A dark haired girl ran towards the group with tears streaming from her amethyst eyes. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah" Syaoran replied "Calm down Diadouji!" He said when she burst out crying.

"I'm just happy she's ok, and that you're all unharmed." Tomoyo said wiping away her tears. "She's lucky to have you Li" He blushed at her comment.

"OI! What about us?!" Kero interupted.

"Of course you aswell." Tomoyo pulled some cookies out of her bag when Kero didn't stop ranting.

"COOKIES!" Kero devoured the lot in one (same old kero), and calmed down. Syaoran just sighed, while Yue muttered something along the lines of 'Greedy guts' under his breath, but Kero was too ecstatic to hear.

Yue took Sakura from Syaoran when Kero motioned for them to go. Syaoran and Tomoyo climbed onto Kero's back - Tomoyo was insistent on making sure that the pair of them weren't to heavy, Kero assured her that it was fine: "Even with the kid on, I'm still strong enough" - While Yue carried Sakura as they flew back to Tomoeda.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived infront of Sakura's house quickly. Syaoran looked at his watch and sighed. _It's too late to wake and Sakura's brother._ He thought.

"I can see you're worried Li." Tomoyo snapped him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's too late to wake her family up." He replied. Tomoyo's eyes filled with stars and Syaoran backed off slightly, "I know I'm going to regret this," He sighed, "But, what do you think, Diadouji?"

Tomoyo looked towards Syaoran with mishchief, concern and stars in her eyes.

"Why don't we..."

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***____***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Uh-Oh? What is Tomoyo planning? We all know what she's like.

Please don't kill me for another cliffhanger *cough* PuppyLoveSisters *cough* Tsubasa Freak *cough* ():D (angelic smile)

Thanks for the reviews, they give me the motivation to keep writing the story.

I know it's not that long, but I had a bit of writers block and it took me AGES to find a name for the new guy, I settled on Arashi because it means storm and sounds evil. Plus, if there are any errors - blame my keyboard, it won't pick all the letters up all the time, I need to clean it.

Happy Valentines day!

TTYL xXx


	12. The Mentor

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_Tomoyo looked towards Syaoran with mishchief, concern and stars in her eyes._

_"Why don't we..."_

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Eyelashes fluttered open to reveal stunning emerald eyes. Sakura lifted her arm to push her auburn hair out of her face. For a while she laid there, staring at the white ceiling. Eventually she sat up and looked around. _Where am I?_ She thought. The pale curtains were open and allowed masses of light to flow in, _How long was I out? _She thought after seeing how bright it was outside. The walls were a pale cream with the odd picture frame that contained only symbols that Sakura recognised as chinese. She put her hands beside her on the double-bed and clutched the pale green sheets. As she tried to lift herself off the bed, Sakura felt a wave of dizziness and fell back onto the pillows. _Guess I'm not going anywhere any time soon._ She said in her mind.

She turned her head and looked at the small metal table beside her. On it was her Sakura cards with her key laid neatly on top, a lamp and a glass of water with a note infront of it. She rolled onto her side so she could read the note:

'Just in case you get thirsty when you wake up'

Sakura smiled and mustered the strength to sit up slightly and pick up the glass. As she brought it to her lips, the door slowly opened.

Messy chocolate hair and amber eyes peered round the door. The eyes looked directly at Sakura with relief.

"SYAORAN." She put her glass down hastily and tried to clamber out of the bed, only to fail and fall back again. Syaoran chuckled slightly and bent down beside the bed.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired" was the reply. Sakura rolled onto her side to look at him. "Where am I?"

"A room." He said, she looked at him, unimpressed. "You're in the guest room of my house," He continued.

"**Your** house?" She looked startled, "But, why? Why not take me ---"

"Because," Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder as he interupted her, "It was too late to wake your family, and Daidouji suggested it" He said, "Actually she said to let you stay in my room but..." He mumbled and trailed off, but Sakura heard him and blushed.

"Thank you." He looked at her with confusion. "For everything, you helped me today, you've helped me before when we were capturing and changing the cards, you're letting me stay here, and and..." She trailed off. Syaoran sat on his feet and lent towards Sakura.

"You don't need to thank me" He softly placed his lips on hers, "Your smile is thanks enough" Sakura blushed madly at his comment. (how sweet!) "Now," He said, snapping Sakura from her blushes, "Get some rest" He looked in her eyes with a mixture of gentleness and ordering, "You almost killed yourself with that Time stunt." He kissed on the forehead, "Please." Sakura nodded, closed her eyes and almost immediatly fell into dreams. Syaoran sat watching her for a few minutes with a gentle smile on his face, then left the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"She will fail," A pale man watched the scene in a tablet. (I thought it would be spooky, you know like a crystal ball but in a tablet) He pushed his ebony hair out of his face to reveal dark grey eyes. "She's too innocent"

"Arashi" The man turned round to see an aqua-eyed boy, much younger than him. The boy bowed and his silver-blue hair fell over his face.

"What is it Takeo?" Arashi scolded, "I've told you never to interupt me."

"I'm sorry sir. But we have information on the girl." Takeo replied.

"Really, now that is a different story." Arashi sat in a throne-like black chair. "Do tell." Takeo stood up straight and looked into Arashi's eyes.

"We found out about those cards and that staff." Takeo explained about the cards being created by Clow Reed, and how Sakura had changed them.

"But how did she get them with her?" Arashi interupted, "When she arrived, she was searched and had nothing on her."

"We're still not sure." Takeo said, and Arashi went into a terrible fit.

"WHAT?!" He threw a glass across the room, "After all I did for you, after all the fighting training, the mentoring and being there when your parents died and you were young, you can't do a simple task like that?!" He looked up and walked towards Takeo. "Well, it can't be helped now. Just don't let it happen again!"

"Of course not." Takeo began, "After all, you are right, I shouldn't make the one who cared for me angry. I'm sorry" Arashi dismissed him and sat down again.

"The time will come, little sorceress" He chuckled, "**Your **time will come."

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***____***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Now you all know who Arashi is, it may seem a bit confusing so I'll explain:

Arashi was a friend of Takeo's family, Takeo's parents died, so Arashi took him in and trained him fighting, tutored him etc. Got it? Good!

It's not really a cliff-hanger, more an imagination point - if you know what I mean, a chance to imagine before the next chapter, instead of waiting.

Thanks for the reviews, I know it's a bit short but I had homework to do aswell.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY. Hope your day was/is/will be (Past/present/future for different time zones) filled with happiness and love. :-D

TTYL xXx


	13. Same Old Tomoyo

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_Arashi dismissed him and sat down again._

_"The time will come, little sorceress" He chuckled, "__**Your **__time will come."_

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"SAKURA!" A girl ran into the room, her long dark hair flowing behind her and tears streaming from her amethyst eyes. She bounded up to Sakura and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"T-Tomoyo," Sakura said, choking, "I would be better if you'd stop strangling me."

"Oops," Tomoyo let go, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Sakura pushed her auburn hair out of her emerald eyes and smiled.

"How are you doing?" Tomoyo asked, "I know you're ok, but what about strength wise?"

"Brilliant," Sakura beamed and clambered out of the bed. "Syaoran's been helping me as I got stronger and Kero has been helping me with my magic, meditating, exersises and such. I'm doing really well!" She bent her arms up to show Tomoyo that she was fine. (You know, outstretched at the shoulders, then bent upwards, you know what I mean.)

"That's good." Tomoyo said and started rummaging through her bag, "It means I can get your new measurements" She had stars in her eyes as she pulled out a tape measure.

"T-Tomoyo?!" Sakura edged away as Tomoyo walked towards her. Sakura broke into a run and ran out of the room, with Tomoyo close in tow.

"Come on Sakura, just a few measurements,"

"But you've already got them!" Sakura shouted back. She turned a corner and ran down the hall, turning another corner, and another, and another. After staying there for a few days, Sakura knew her way around.

"Please Sakura, I can make you some more clothes."

"Tomoyo, you've already made me loads!" As Sakura turned another corner, she found herself falling onto the floor and landing on her rear. "Oww," She whined. As she went to stand up, an arm appeared infront of her to help her up.

"My my, Sakura, clumsy as ever" Sakura looked up to meet eye-to-eye with amber eyes.

"Syaoran!" She exclaimed,

"SAKURA! COME BACK!" Tomoyo screamed from afar.

"Eep, Tomoyo." Sakura jumped behind Syaoran, "Help me." Syaoran just rolled his eyes and Tomoyo rounded the corner to face them.

"Diadouji..." He looked at her, and she backed off slightly,

"Please, I need her measurements!" Tomoyo back-chatted.

"Leave her be," Syaoran continued, "You're always after her measurements, and I'm sure you have them."

"But she's growing!" Tomoyo retaliated.

"And all the clothes you make still fit me!" Sakura piped up. Tomoyo lowered her head with a sad look in her eyes, Sakura felt a twinge of guilt and came up with an idea. "Tell you what, when I stop fitting in the clothes you make, I'll come to you for new measurements, ok?"

"Really?!" Tomoyo exclaimed, Sakura nodded. "Promise?" She held her pinky out.

"Promise!" Sakura looped her little finger round Tomoyo's.

"So childish." Syaoran said.

"Really?" Before Syaoran had time to think, Sakura placed her lips firmly on his and broke away quickly. She giggled and ran back to her room, leaving Syaoran to stand there in shock. _What was that? _He thought.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hit it!" A deep voice echoed through the forest.

"Harder. To the left more. Have you learned nothing?"

"I'm trying." An aqua eyed boy looked to the dark haired man instucting him. He wiped his silver-blue hair out of his eyes. "I'm doing the best I can. I'm tired Arashi."

"NO EXCUSES!" The dark haired man had flames in his deep grey eyes. "Hit the damn dummy. After your weakness with the girl, you need to be trained more Takeo."

The training went on for hours until Arashi was satisfied that Takeo had really had enough.

"You may go." Arashi said coldly, "But we resume the training tomorow after school." Takeo nodded and left the room. Arashi pulled out his stone tablet, mumbled something and stared into it. He saw the auburn haired girl running from her dark violet haired friend. He saw her hide behind the one who helped her stop time, kiss him and run off.

"So care-free, that will be her downfall." He said to himself, "She needs to be more alert and think more about herself. I can see it in her eyes, she cares too much about others." He muttered something, and the tablet went blank. He walked to a cupboard on the wall and pulled out a book. He flicked through the pages for a time. He stopped and his face lit-up.

"This will be perfect!" He exclaimed, pulling bottles and glasses out of the cupboard, "Fear not little one, the time to prove yourself is near." He took the bottles, glasses and the book to a table. "TAKEO!" He screamed and the silver-blue haired boy ran back to the room.

"Yes sir." He said and bowed.

"Get me an empty beaker" The boy ran off to fufill the request.

"Why?" Takeo said when he returned with the beaker. Arashi smirked and started pouring liquids and powders from the bottles into the beaker.

"I have a little surprise for the sorceress, and a job for you..."

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***____***___***___***___***___***___***___***

What's Arashi's plan? And what's the job for Takeo? Find out in later chapters.

How good am I? 2 chapters in one day (Well one day for me)

I know the first bit goes on for a while, but I couldn't think how to end it, and it was so cute I had to keep going.

Thanks for the reviews.

TTYL xXx


	14. The Liquid

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_"Why?" Takeo said when he returned with the beaker. Arashi smirked and started pouring liquids and powders from the bottles into the beaker._

_"I have a little surprise for the sorceress, and a job for you..."_

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The school bell rang as an auburn haired girl walked into the classroom. Relief in her emerald eyes.

"You continue to surprise me Sakura," She looked to the chocolate haired boy in the corner laughing.

"What do you mean Syaoran?" She took her seat infront of him, turned to face him and he looked at her with caring amber eyes.

"We left at the same time, got to school at the same time and you still managed to only just make it to class in time." Sakura pouted at his comment and turned away. "Same old Sakura."

"Sakura!" An amethyst eyed girl took her seat next to Sakura, "It's good that you can be back at school now." The girl pushed her dark violet hair out of her face and looked towards her friend. Sakura nodded.

"It sure is, Tomoyo," She looked back to Syaoran. "Thanks to Syaoran, I could recover quickly! He took great care of me. He even stayed of school with me!" She smiled when Syaoran blushed. Tomoyo giggled. Before she could reply, the teacher walked in and started the class.

Part way through, Sakura passed a note to Tomoyo.

"Thanks for telling Touya and Father what was happening. I'm sure they were worried, and if I had talked to them, Touya would have stopped me staying with Syaoran."

Tomoyo smiled and sent a note back.

"What are friends for? I'm just glad you're ok."

When the bell signalling break rang, the group headed outside and sat beneath the cherry blossom tree as if nothing had happened. They sat talking about random things, the cards, the staff, Kero, Yue, homework etc. When Tomoyo rummaged through her bag and pulled out a tape-measure with stars in her eys, Sakura got up and ran. Tomoyo chased her round the tree for a good few minutes before giving up. Syaoran just sat there rolling his eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Across the field, a silver-blue haired boy watched the scene with envy in his aqua eyes. A thought hit him and he looked away. _I can't do that to her, she'll hate me._ He thought, _Well, even more than she already does, but I can't, Can I?_

_**~Flash Back~**_

Arashi handed Takeo a beaker with an almost clear liquid in. He placed a bung on the top and gingerly placed it in his bag.

"Don't fail me again, Takeo" Arashi commanded. "You only need to get a few drops of that liquid into her body. I'm sure even **you** can do that" Takeo nodded slowly.

"I won't fail." Takeo said, "But I have one problem."

"What is it?" Arashi snapped back.

"How to get her alone," Takeo mumbled, "Since she got away before, she hasn't been at school. And I'm sure when she does get in, her boyfriend won't let anyone close to her." Arashi looked coldly at Takeo.

"Figure something out!" He barked, "You can think up incredible plans when you put your mind to it." Takeo beamed at the compliment. "And anyway, he can't protect her every moment of everyday."

"I have one question sir," Takeo muttered and Arashi looked to him as if to say - go on. "What will this liquid do to her?"

"You don't need to know," Arashi looked to the rising moon, "I will say that it will aid our, or rather **my **considering you have no magic in you, quest for power. Now go!"

_**~End Flash Back~**_

_How am I going to get her to drink this stuff?_ Takeo thought looking at the bottle. He looked up and saw a poster on the school building wall. It advertised the Winter Ball.

'Come One, Come All, To the Winter Ball'

He looked down the poster more,

'Music from student bands and singers'

_Great,_ Takeo thought, _People will need earplugs then._

'£3.50 per ticket, Food and Drink to be supplied. Formal Dress'

"Food and Drink to be supplied?" Takeo repeated. He clicked his fingers. _Got it, _Takeo said to himself, _It's so simple. All I need to do is put the liquid in her glass. Little Sakura, you will pay for embarassing me._

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***____***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Well, I got it finished quicker than expected, I did have an idea to make Sakura the singer at the ball (Saying that Tomoyo put her up to it) But decided against it when I came up with the idea for the Takeo to put the liquid in her drink. If she was the singer, then there would be too much confusion if she went missing, and I didn't want that.

Keep reading to find out if Takeo succeeds.

Thanks for the reviews.

TTYL xXx


	15. The Winter Ball

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

"Food and Drink to be supplied?" Takeo repeated. He clicked his fingers. _Got it, _Takeo said to himself, _It's so simple. All I need to do is put the liquid in her glass. Little Sakura, you will pay for embarassing me._

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"SYAORAN!" An emerald eyes girl ran across the with her auburn hair trailing behind her. She bounded up to the chocolate haired boy, confusion and shock in his amber eyes when she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What is it Sakura?" He replied.

"Let's go together!" Sakura said with excitment in her eyes.

"Go where?" Syaoran replied.

"To the winter ball silly." Sakura let him go and giggled, "I saw the posters, it looks fun!" When he titled his head in confusion, Sakura pointed to a poster on the wall.

"OH!" Syaoran exclaimed, he looked towards Sakura who was beaming. "Sure, why not."

"Really?" Sakura smiled, Syaoran nodded. "YAY! This is going to be so much fun" Syaoran rolled his eyes when Sakura started jumping up and down and spinning.

"Childish as ever." He muttered just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Am not!" Sakura stuck he tongue out at him and pouted.

"Yes you are, look your pouting" He walked over to her, and she kept turning away from him. "And that's one of the things I love about you." Sakura turned to face him at that comment. She perched herself on tip-toes and they quickly kissed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The night of the ball came quickly and Tomoyo and Sakura were getting ready at Tomoyo's house.

"Thanks for letting me get ready with you, Tomoyo" Sakura said, while applying eyeshadow.

"No problem, it's a chance to talk anyway." Tomoyo replied, as she put pale blusher to her cheeks.

"About what?" Sakura said.

"Anything." Tomoyo replied. "Like what you think is going to happen with Takeo and Arashi"

"I don't know" Sakura sighed, "But I've got my key with me at all times, and I've figured out, that when I call on them, the cards will come to my aid where-ever I am."

"That's good." Tomoyo looked towards the clock. "Well time to go!" Tomoyo picked up her purse, "We said we'd meet Li there in a few minutes." Sakura nodded and slipped on her pumps as they walked out the house. They climbed into Tomoyo's family limo and headed to school.

When they walked into the room, Syaoran's jaw hit the floor. Sakura was wearing a shin-length, slightly puffy, pale pink dress with thin strap sleeves and a cherry blossom design across the hem. Her hair was straight but her bangs were slightly curled to frame her face. She wore pale red lipgloss and matching pink eyeshadow. She wore a necklace with a pendant that said 'Sakura'. Tomoyo wore a slightly longer, straight dress in lavender, matching make-up, her hair was in a plaited bun and a necklace the same as Sakura's but it said 'Tomoyo'. Syaoran managed to pull himself together when the girls walked towards him.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura said as she hurried towards him. She stumbled slightly, but Syaoran caught her.

"It's a good thing you're not wearing heels tonight Sakura." Tomoyo commented. Sakura blushed. "You look nice Li." Tomoyo gestured towards his dark green, almost black, suit.

"Thank you, Diadouji." Syaoran said, "As do you" Sakura straightened herself up and smiled.

"She's right Syaoran." Sakura said, leaning against him. "You look very handsome tonight, like always." Syaoran blushed slightly and kissed the top of her head.

"And you look absolutely beautiful" He replied as a light flashed beside them. Both he and Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo holding a camera.

"HOW CUTE!" She squealed. Sakura and Syaoran just sighed, what was the point in complaining.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The night went on slowly, much to Sakura's and Syaoran's delight.

Tomoyo had been asked to dance by various boys, and so the couple were able to get some time alone. They had danced together to fast and slow songs throughout the night and were merely enjoying each others company as they sat next to each other.

Sakura leant her head on Syaoran's shoulder and he wrapped his arm round her. He twirled his fingers in her bangs, placing a kiss on her forehead every now and then.

"Syaoran?" Sakura broke the silence (Well not silence, because it's a dance, but the quiet between them) "Do you want a drink?" Syaoran nodded slowly. "Ok, I want one anyway, so I'll be right back." She got up and headed towards the drinks table. She came back quickly with two cups of squash. She handed one to Syaoran, took a mouthful of hers and placed it on the table behind them.

"Be right back" He said suddenly, she tilted her head in confusion so he whispered in her ear "Nature calls" causing her to blush.

Takeo had watched the scene and quickly gone up to the table. Before people had a chance to recognise what he was doing, a few drops of liquid poured from a vial in his hand, into Sakura's cup. He speedily ushered away from the table.

Not realizing, Sakura picked up her cup. She lifted it to her lips, tilted it and took a mouthful of the tainted drink.

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***____***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Uh-oh. Takeo succeded, but will Arashi? Find out in later chapters.

I meant to get this up earlier in the day, but I had another brain wave and am working on another one-shot. It's going to be very long vonsidering the theme, but I didn't want to set off another chaptered story, so it will just have to be like that. It's called Hidden Star.

Summary: _School-Girl by day, Star by night. She kept her double life a secret, and only her best friend and family know. What happens when the most popular boy in school finds out who Sakura really is?_

Thanks for the reviews.

TTYL xXx


	16. The Trance

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_Not realizing, Sakura picked up her cup. She lifted it to her lips, tilted it and took a mouthful of the tainted drink._

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

As Sakura swallowed the mouthful of liquid, she felt herself go weak. Her emerald eyes became dull, and her auburn hair fell lifelessly on her shoulders. All thoughts in her mind went blank.

She dropped the cup and stood up. A voice that only she could hear was calling to her.

"Come to me...Little sorceress"

She left the school and followed the voice.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran came back from the bathrooms to find no Sakura. He searched the dance-floor but she was no-where in sight.

"Diadouji!" He pulled Tomoyo out of the crowd. "Have you seen Sakura?" He asked.

"No, why?" Tomoyo replied. After seeing the panic in Syaoran's eyes, she realised something was wrong. "We have to find her" Syaoran nodded and they rushed to the school gate.

Syaoran pulled out his compass.

"You always have that thing" Tomoyo commented, and Syaoran nodded. Syaoran rummaged through his pockets to find Sakura's mobile phone. "Why have you got her phone Li?" Tomoyo questioned.

"When you went off dancing, she asked me to look after it because she didn't have a purse or pockets." Syaoran started chanting to his compass.

"Kind of lucky I guess." Tomoyo said and pulled out her mobile. She dialed a few numbers, explained the situation a couple of times and within minutes, Kero ond Yue flew to be above them.

Syaoran's compass lit up and pointed in the direction of penguin park.

"Let's go!" Kero said, and they headed off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura followed the voice towards the park.

"In here little one...Come" the voice called to her.

She turned on the spot and walked into the park. She followed the voice into the forest. As the voice got louder, Sakura could hear herself think once more. _This isn't right. I shouldn't be here, but I can't stop walking. Syaoran, help me._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran, floowed by Tomoyo, Yue and Kero, rounded the corner and barged into penguin park, just in time too see Sakura walk into the forest.

"SAKURA!" They all cried. Tomoyo and Syaoran ran towards her and pulled back on her shoulders.

"Snap out of it Sakura." Tomoyo pulled as hard as she could and lost her grip. She fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. "Please Sakura." Syaoran let go and helped Tomoyo stand up.

_I'm sorry Tomoyo._ Sakura screamed in her mind. _I can't stop._

Yue and Kero flew infront of her, blocking her path. "Sakura!" Kero warned, "Stop now. You have to stop." Sakura kept walking and somehow managed to push them out of her way, they remained in place, dumb-founded.

They all followed her, knowing they couldn't stop her in her current state. Sakura walked into a clearing in the forest and stopped in the centre.

A flash of light made them all jump, and Arashi appeared beside Sakura. Kero and Yue took a fighting stance infront of him. Syaoran warned Tomoyo to stay back and she nodded. Syaoran made his sword appear infront of him, and took his stance next to Sakura's guardians.

"Let her go." Syaoran shouted at Arashi.

"What's the word I'm looking for?" Arashi chuckled, "Uh, NO! I think I'll keep her" He placed a hand on her cheek, causing Syaoran to tremble with rage, "She really is a beauty."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Syaoran screamed and ran towards Arashi, with his sword raised. He went to lower it as he got closer, but found himself repelled and falling to the floor. Arashi smirked. Yue and Kero fired attacks at Arashi, but they were repelled also,

"It's no use, force-field" Arashi said.

the light in Sakura's eyes started to fade back in. Arashi noticed and grabbed her wrist, chanting something under his breath.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura exclaimed when the light had fully returned. Before anyone had a chance to react, Arashi started to glow. There was a flash of light and he as Sakura dissapeared.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran had been rushing towards them once more when they vanished.

"Oh-no!" Yue and Kero muttered and quickly started discussing where they might be.

"What just happened?" Tomoyo ran towards Syaoran, "Li?" She saw tears fall from his cheeks, "It's ok, we'll find her." Syaoran looked up at her. "Remember her invincible spell: Everything will definately be all right." Syaoran nodded and stood up.

"This guy is going to pay for what he's done and anything he might do before we get to her." He looked to the stars, "Sakura, hold on."

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***____***___***___***___***___***___***___***

I finally managed to write a basic plot for the whole story, so I now hae an ending. I'm not giving anything away, but plot-wise, it's over half-way. Chapter-wise, no idea.

Thanks for reviews on previous chapters. This time I'm going to ask for them. I didn't get many reviews last time, or the time before, kind of anticlimatic. When I get lots of reviews, I have motivation to write, so review if you want to know what happens. :D

TTYL xXx


	17. The Plan

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_"This guy is going to pay for what he's done and anything he might do before we get to her." He looked to the stars, "Sakura, hold on."_

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wake up," A distant voice called. "Sakura, you must wake up."

"W-Who's there?" Sakura called back.

"I'm the one you always called to when you needed a way out, silly" Out of the darkness, the image of Sakura appeared infront of her. Short auburn hair, not very tall, same emerald eyes, only the image's eyes were not as bright as the original Sakura's. The image smiled and a light wrapped her. The Sakura reflection faded and a girl with green ribbons in her long pale green hair, a white and pale blue dress, a blue diamond and two blue triangles on her forehead and a tassled mirror in her hands.

"M-Mirror?" Sakura stuttered. The girl nodded.

"Now, wake up." She said. The darkness around Sakura faded into a dull light.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring at a bright ceiling. She sat herself up with the little strength she currently had and stared around the room. Everything was bright, it was similar to the dark, singy room she found herself waking up in after being kidnapped by Takeo, in the layout. A white bedside table, with golden decoration, sat beside the large 4-poster bed that was lined with bedding. The carpet was a cream colour and matched the pale walls with ease. _It's the sort of room fit for royalty,_ Sakura thought when she saw the glass chandelier (spelling?).

She looked down to the bed and noticed her outfit. It wasn't the dress she wore to the dance. It was full-length, straight cut and black. The collar was too low for Sakura's liking, but the white lace around it came high enough to stop anything showing.

"You're awake then?" A deep voice came from the door. Sakura spun her head round to see her captor. His dark hair covered one of his dark grey eyes that gleamed with satifaction. "It's time" He said to her. He mumbled something and Sakura started floating.

"W-What are you doing?" She said, she tried to struggle, but due to her energy loss, failed.

"A little thing called preservation" He replied. An evil glint appeared in his eye as he led the hovering Sakura out of the room.

"ARASHI!" She shouted, "Let me go!" He chuckled and walked into a darker room, with Sakura behind him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHY! WON'T! IT! WORK!" A chocolate haired boy threw his compass across the grass, anger in his amber eyes. As it hit the ground, it lit up and a beam of light shot up from it and towards the mansion on the hill. "Yeah, now you work!"

"Calm down Li." A dark violet haired girl looked to Syaoran with caring amethyst eyes. "Getting frustrated with it won't make it work." He just grumbled.

"Tomoyo's right, kid." A large yellow lion walked to be beside them, "We have to think logically about this. Right Yue?" He looked towards the other guardian who just nodded. "If the board is pointing towards the hill, we go to the hill. It's the only lead we have."

"Right Kero." Tomoyo looked to Syaoran, who was picking up the compass. She whispered something to Kero, which sent him into a terrible fit.

"WHAT?!" He shouted, "Allow that kid to sit on me AGAIN!"

"Kero," Tomoyo gave him puppy-dog eyes. "It's quicker if we fly." Kero looked at her cute stare and gave in.

"OI! Kid! Get over here before I change my mind" He said, Syaoran smiled.

"Thanks" He climbed on Kero's back along with Tomoyo and they flew in the direction of the hill.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed as she struggled against the handcuffs that kept her close to the wall.

"Uh, NO!" Arashi called back as he examined one of the various shelving racks on the wall. In the centre of the room was a raised area with a symbol on: Similar to Clow Reed's magic circle, only the moon and the sun had reversed positions and the sun was being partially blocked by a cloud. "FOUND IT!" Arashi cried out as he pulled a book from the shelf.

He flicked through it and smiled when he stopped. He walked towards Sakura and unchained her. He picked her up and near enough threw her to the centre of the symbol.

"Oof!" Sakura said as she hit the stone, "What was that for?"

"QUIET!" He bellowed and started reciting what was in the book:

"_**I call on all the powers of the night.**_

_**From north, from south, from west, from east.**_

_**Aid my quest and protect my soul,**_

_**Channel your might into my core.**_

Sakura felt a twinge in her chest as her Star key gained warmth. Arashi climbed onto the raised area, his power pulsing. and walked towards her. He bent down infront of her and reached towards her Star Key. As he placed his hand on it, he jumped backwards clutching his hand.

"What did you do?" He said.

"Nothing" She replied.

"LIAR!" He hissed, "Your key burnt me."

"Nothing to do with me," She innocently smirked, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're harrasing it's owner" She decided to put on some attitude, his constant antagonizing was annoying her. He sent her a dirty glare and went back to his book.

"Either way," He said, "I don't need the key to continue." He repeated the passage as he picked up a dagger. Sakura scrambled backwards, but Arashi stood on her dress, preventing her from moving.

"The power is mine!" He said as he started to lower the dagger...

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Uh-Oh, cliff-hanger, don't kill me.

Thanks for the reviews this time. I went into a bit of a sulk te time before last when I didn't get many reviews. My parents think it's a waste of my time and I want to prove to them that it's not, so thanks for reviewing.

I hoped to get this up earlier in the day, but I went shopping with my mum, (got new jeans and trainers) then I had stuff to do and then I had to write it, but I got it up asap.

TTYL xXx


	18. The Rescue Party Arrives

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_Sakura scrambled backwards, but Arashi stood on her dress, preventing her from moving._

_"The power is mine!" He said as he started to lower the dagger..._

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Fear shot through Sakura's emerald eyes as the ebony haired man that towered over her started to lower the dagger, determination in his dark eyes. Sakura kicked wildly in the hopes that it would knock him off her dress, allowing her to get up and run. He didn't move, instead he mumbled something and Sakura felt herself loose feeling in her legs. Arashi lowered the dagger until it was inches away from Sakura's auburn hair and...

"PETALS OF WIND! AWNSER MY CALL"

Arashi was knocked off guard as the window smashed open and a powerful gust of wind came towards him. A chocolate haired boy stood in the gap left by the shattered window, flames in his amber eyes. Behind him stood a large winged yellow tiger, a white-dressed angel like man, and a dark violet haired girl with concern in her amethyst eyes.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura called as she tried to stand up, but ended up back on the floor. "Kero, Yue, Tomoyo!"

"SAKURA!" Everyone rushed towards her. "Are you ok?" Syaoran asked her. She nodded.

"A little shaky and I can't feel my legs," She shot a death glare to Arashi who was attepting to stand up around the smashed bottles, "But I'm fine" She smiled.

"You," Arashi said, "You again. TAKEO!" Within seconds the silver-blue haired boy ran into the room.

"Yes sir," He said.

"Time for your training to be put to use" Arashi replied.

Syaoran looked towards Tomoyo as if to say, 'Look after her', and stood up. Yue and Kero followed Syaoran to the centre of the room, face-to-face with Arashi and Takeo. Tomoyo helped Sakura to the edge of the room, by being her support (literally)

"The time for action has arrived." Arashi calmly said. "And you will not succeed."

"You wanna bet on that?" Kero shouted as he shot a blast of fire at Arashi. Arashi dodged it and laughed, sending burning crystals back at him. When Yue sent an arrow towards Arashi, a fight ensued. Flames and crystals and arrows went flying all around the room.

Takeo walked infront of Syaoran with a smug smirk. "We have unfinished business." He muttered and threw a punch. Syaoran easily dogded it. Each punch that Takeo threw, Syaoran could move out of the way, making Takeo more and more angry. Eventually Syaoran started fighting back.

"This could go on for ages." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo replied.

"Well, we know how strong Yue and Kero are, but not how strong Arashi is." She lowered her head. "It could go either way."

"I guess your right." Tomoyo replied, "But Li will soon be helping them."

"I don't know about soon," Sakura replied, "Look at them" She stared at Syaoran and Takeo fighting, "Syaoran has his martial arts and stamina, but Takeo is the strongest in our school, regardless of years, he never gives ups" She watched as Syaoran sent a well aimed punch that flattened Takeo, "Everytime he's down, he get's back up." He did exactly as Sakura had explained, standing up and fighting back.

"Well, he'll learn his place eventually," Tomoyo said, "Syaoran will beat him."

"I know that, but we have to do something." Sakura replied.

"Like what?" Tomoyo questioned. "I have no magic or fighting training, and you had your power drained with that trance trick of his." She gestured towards Arashi. "What do you want us to do?"

"I don't know," Sakura hung her head, "But we have to do something," She pulled out her star key and began chanting to release it, when Tomoyo stopped her.

"Sakura you'll kill yourself," She pleaded.

"I'll be fine, trust me" She gave Tomoyo determained but truthful eyes. Tomoyo backed down when she saw the look Sakura was giving her.

"Be careful." She said. Sakura nodded.

"Key which hides the power of the stars, Reveal your true form before me, I, Sakura, ommand you under our contract, RELEASE!" Before her was her Star staff. She grabbed it and called a card to her aid.

"Windy!" A pale yellow girl with long hair that entwined her body sood before Sakura, "Wait until the time is right."

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Yes I know it's short, but if I continued, I would be going into the next chapter. I want the next chapter to be long since it will be the last chapter. I will make an epilogue, but then it is done.

Please don't kill me for ending it, I'm sure most of you will like the ending.

I'm starting to work on a suggestion from the PuppyLoveSisters, making a ccs twist on Sleeping beauty like I did for Cinderella, so you won't be left with nothing to read.

TTYL xXx


	19. The End

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

Recap:

_She grabbed it and called a card to her aid._

_"Windy!" A pale yellow girl with long hair that entwined her body sood before Sakura, "Wait until the time is right."_

Onto the story:

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wait for it," Sakura said, fighting the sleepyness that came to her emerald eyes. "No, I can't fall asleep now"

Her best friend, Tomoyo, sat behind her, stopping her from falling backwards.

"Wait," Sakura said, and her eyes lit up when both Takeo and Arashi came into view. They were next to each other, Takeo fighting Syaoran, Arashi fighting Yue and Kero, but no one blocking the path to them. "NOW" Sakura shouted. Windy flew across the room and hit Arashi and Takeo square on. Arashi grabbed Takeo by the collar as they fought the wind.

This mansion that they were in, was on a strange hill. One side was sloped and smooth, the north side, the other was a cliff down, straight and ragged to the forest below, the south side. (You need to know this)

As Arashi and Takeo fought against the wind, Syaoran turned round.

"SAKURA!" He ran towards her, carefully missing the plumes of wind. "Stop Sakura, you don't need to do this, you'll hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine," She smiled, "But those two have got to go!" She increased to power of Windy and Arashi and Takeo finnaly lost their balance.

The wind hurled them back and to the south side of the room. Takeo landed against the wall but Arashi fell through the window. Takeo had to follow because Arashi still had hold of his collar. An almighty crash was heard. Yue looked out of the window and saw a darkened patch in the forest at the bottom of the cliff, where he presumed the pair fell through. "Their gone!" He said triumphantly and looked back to his mistress. Everyone sighed with relief and smiled.

"That's good" Sakura said as she collapsed into Syaorans arms.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura opened her eyes and was met with the familiar white ceiling, pale cream walls and pale green bed sheets.

The door opened and Syaoran walked in with a tray of food. Sakura sat up and smiled.

"Recognise the room?" Syaoran said quietly. Sakura nodded. He handed her a bun off the tray and took one for himself. "Diadouji explained to your family what happened, again."

"That's good." Sakura said and took a bite of her bun.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I couldn't tell them because I was out cold, and if we waited till I was able to tell them, we would all be in trouble. If you went and told them, Touya would kill you" Syaoran had an evil glare in his eyes at the mention of Sakura's brother, Sakura just laughed at it and continued, "And Tomoyo knows how to calm my brother down."

"Oh, Ok." Syaoran said, relieved.

"Besides," Sakura continued, after taking another bite of her bun. "If you went and told them and then Touya killed you," She blushed slightly, "You wouldn't be here with me now." Syaoran smiled and sat on the bed beside her. He lent forward and kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. Sakura dropped what was left of the bun on the bed beside her and looked up.

"You missed" She said, beaming, mischief in her emerald eyes.

"Eh? What do you mean I missed?" He questioned her comment.

"I mean you missed, exactly what I said." He tilted his head at her comment and she leant forward. "This is where you were meant to kiss." She pressed her lips to his gently, causing him to jump and blush.

"I see what you mean now." He said pulling away, "If I missed, then that was a very weak attempt." He teased. He kissed her again, but with a bit more force. Sakura opened her mouth slightly when she felt Syaoran do the same. She put her arms round his neck and he put his round her back. Within seconds their tounges were dancing round each other.

Suddenly to door swung open, but the young couple didn't notice.

"Oi, Sakura, we need to t--- WHAT'S THIS?!" Kero, in his plush toy form, had barged into the room and jumped at the sight he saw. "OI! KID!" He shouted. "GET OFF HER!" Kero flew towards them, "We need to talk". Syaoran swatted him away which made Sakura break off the kiss and start laughing.

"What is it Kero?" Sakura said between giggles. She swung her legs out of the bed and attempted to stand up. Her legs were still weak and so she fell to the floor in a heap. Syaoran helped her up and back onto the bed. It was then that Sakura noticed that she was no longer waering the strange black dress, she was wearing one of her own sets of pyjamas. She tilited her head as she thought. Syaoran noticed what she was confused about and so explained.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo changed you." He said,

"Oh," Sakura sighed but it was hard to tell if it was with relief or disappointment.

"So what did you want Kero?" Syaoran decided to change the subject.

"Now that you two have finished, I can explain," Kero started as he flew back. "Now that Arashi and Takeo are gone... we might aswell re-seal the cards and Key. Sakura gave him a look of disgust. "WHAT?!" Kero replied. "There's no need for them anymore, the only reason you got them back was because of Arashi, and now he's gone there isn't a purpose for them."

"You know what Kero..." Sakura started, she looked towards Syaoran and smiled. She pulled out her key and called on Flower to create a bunch of peonies, which Sakura gave to Syaoran. "I think I'll keep it with me from now on." She smiled again and leant against Syaoran's chest.

_**~T~H~E~ ~E~N~D~**_

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***____***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Finished!  
I will be making an Epilogue soon so don't kill me.

Thanks for all the reviews I got throughout the chapters and thanks for reading till the end.

I will be continuing to work on one-shots, two-shots and three-shots, possibly the odd longer ones, but I don't think I'm going to be making a whole series again any time soon.

TTYL xXx


	20. Epilogue

Normal talking"

"SHOUTING" (not used in long peices of speech, it makes it look overpowering)

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

(Writer's comments)

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Now that Arashi and Takeo had gone, the group could return to their normal lives. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo went back to being normal school kids. Kero returned to being the greedy, sweet-loving guardian he always was. And Yue returned to being Yukito, the best friends of Sakura's brother, Touya.

As normal as their lives had now become, Sakura couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, that it wasn't completely over. Tomoyo had insisted that it was because she missed the adventure, and so had taken Sakura, Syaoran, Kero and Yue to a country house for the spring break.

"Come on you guys," Tomoyo said when they arrived. "It'll be fun"

"But, did we all have to come" Yue complained.

"Yes! Because then we can all be together, you lot can practice your magic, and I can film" Tomoyo beamed and pulled out a video-camera.

"It'll keep her happy, let's go" Sakura persuaded the group.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The day went by and Tomoyo filmed as promised. There was a large garden for Sakura, Syaoran, Yue and Kero to practice and spar. By the evening, they were all exhausted.

They sat round the fire in the main room, talking. Sakura yawned and leant onto Syaoran, which caused Tomoyo to pull her camcorder out shouting "CUTE!"

"If you don't stop with the camera, I swear I'll throw it out or the window" Yue growled, (clearly he doesn't like being on film.)

"Fine, fine," Tomoyo sulked, "I'll put it away" Which she did.

They continued to talk until Sakura, Syaoran and the guardians got a strange feeling. They looked up to see a transparent man with dark grey eyes and ebony hair staring at them. Sakura edged backwards on her seat and Syaoran instantly pulled her closer to him.

"No need to be afraid," The man said in barely more than a whisper. "This is the last time you shall see me." He walked over to Sakura and Syaoran, bent down and said, "I'm sorry" His body faded and the spirit of the man faded from the planet.

"I'm sorry?" The couple repeated when Yue, Kero and Tomoyo asked what he said.

"At least he's definately gone now." Kero said, the rest of them agreed. "Well, I'm off to bed" He concluded.

"Yeah, me too." Yue said. Tomoyo nodded and went to follow Yue and Kero up the stairs.

"You two coming?" She asked.

"In a little while." Syaoran said and looked towards Tomoyo who just nodded and walked away.

"Thanks," Sakura said quietly.

"For what?" Syaoran replied.

"For telling Tomoyo that we'll stay for a little while." Sakura blushed, "It's been a long time since it's been just us." Syaoran nodded.

Sakura turned herself around so that her back was on Syaoran's chest and she was sitting between his legs (No, there isn't any lemon). She looked up and smiled. He smiled back and leant his head down. Their lips met in an embrace full of love. After a few moments, they pulled away. Sakura relaxed in Syaorans arms, slowly falling asleep, but able to murmer one thing before she drifted into dreams:

"I love you"

***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***___***____***___***___***___***___***___***___***

Now that is the end of the end, no more chapters for The One Who Wouldn't Give Up.

Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading.

Don't forget to keep checking , I'm planning to continued writing one-shots, two-shots and three-shots. Some may be longer than that, but I doubt I'll be making any more long series yet.

TTYL xXx


End file.
